


Charmed Children

by TSPking1994



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Charmed References, Children of Characters, Community: charmed100, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Next Generation, Other, The Power of Three (Charmed 1998), Whitelighters (Charmed)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSPking1994/pseuds/TSPking1994
Summary: A cynical SFPD detective, a wealthy socialite and an aspiring photographer's lives are forever changed when they learn they are not only siblings but they are the children of original charmed one Phoebe Halliwell, making the three half siblings witches and charmed children.Join them as they struggle to accept their newfound destiny, begin to bond as family and learn to take up the mantle that the charmed ones' left behind.
Relationships: Coop/Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews/Henry Mitchell, Phoebe Halliwell/Cole Turner, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt





	1. The Last Will and Testament of Phoebe Halliwell (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: I do not own or claim to own any rights to the television show “Charmed” or the characters created within said show, this is purely fanfiction written from a devoted fan of the series.  
> 15+ Mild to strong language, moderate to strong violence, witchcraft, sexual innuendos, and scenes of a sexual nature.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Gen, Other +

Melinda Warren was a very powerful witch burned at the stake when her lover betrayed her but on the day of her death she had a premonition which reveal to her three of the most powerful witches ever to exist, these witches would later be referred to as the charmed ones, Halliwell witches who were descendants of Melinda and thanks to some magical assistance the witch even managed to meet them briefly.  
For three years these charmed ones: Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell lived up to their legacy as the powerful charmed ones defeating foe after foe with their powers, potions, spells and unwavering bravery which ultimately led to the early demise of Prue Halliwell, the eldest Halliwell sister.   
However, as fate would have it that was not the end of the charmed ones as sisters Piper and Phoebe learned they had a half-sister Paige who was both witch and white lighter, together they restored the power of three and for many years defeated even more foes, saving many innocents and protecting the world time and time again but like their sister Prue and many of us who are not immortal their days were numbered.  
As the years passed without the charmed ones, the world got continuously more dangerous as the Underworld started to rebuild from its destruction at the hands of Piper, Phoebe and Paige but despite their absence they had not completely left the world behind with nothing, as like Melinda before them they left behind descendants, a legacy, particularly their children and now that the charmed ones were no more it was time for the children of the charmed ones to stand up and take their place, well the ones that were still standing.

PJ “Prudence Johnna” Thorne grew up in foster care where she quickly learned to have her own back because nobody else had hers, it had hardened the young girl into the cynical badass woman she became and pushed her towards a life within the force as she became a detective within the San Francisco Police Department.  
PJ never bothered to seek out her biological parents having already faced too much rejection in her life she did not fancy the chance of seeking out more by looking for her parents but the mystery of who they could be would be the only mystery she’d allow in her life as she joined the police force making sure solving all other mysteries was literally her job.  
PJ had long jet black hair with very pale skin often accompanied by a dark red lipstick and was often found wearing tight black skinny jeans matched with a black tank top and a black leather jacket, black was her favorite color of clothing for sure, she always made sure to look as closed off as she came across but little did this SFPD detective know that her next mystery would soon change everything in her life as the one mystery she never wanted solved was revealed to her.  
“Seems like you have an unexpected fan out there,” Gareth greeted PJ after knocking on her office door before walking into the office, to find PJ sitting behind her desk with her head in her paperwork as always. “Just when I thought you were this lone wolf it seems like you do associate with more people than just me and this police department.  
“I knew when they forced me to have a partner, I would live to regret it.” PJ replied to Gareth. “What are you talking about anyway?”  
“You are to attend the hearing of the will of Phoebe Halliwell.” Gareth informed his fellow detective. “Which solves the mystery of whether or not you have any friends.”  
“I have no clue who the hell Phoebe Halliwell is so you must have got it wrong.” PJ told him. “How did you hear any of this anyway?”  
“I may or may not have opened your mail,” Gareth revealed before pulling out an envelope from behind his back and placing it on the desk. “You can report for breaking a law if you want but I’ll just say it looked like a suspicious package.”  
“In which case you get the bomb squad in not invade my privacy!” PJ snapped as she picked up the envelope, tore it open and began reading the letter. “There must be some kind of mix up.”  
“I am sure it will all become clear once you attend the hearing of the will.” Gareth informed her, knowing exactly what was to come.  
Gareth Frey was a tall slender yet muscular man with a buzzcut hairstyle and could often be found wearing slim fitted shoes and being a detective was not his only job in fact it was more of a cover up than anything else to hide his true calling while getting closer to PJ.   
Gareth Frey was a white lighter, PJ’s white lighter, and he had been assigned to watch over her and the other children of the charmed ones.

Percy Ford may not have been born with a silver spoon in his mouth but he was certainly adopted into royalty or rather a San Francisco socialite family who believed they were royalty and as he grew up within the Ford family he began to think of himself in the same light as his adoptive family.  
Percy was the only child, adopted after his adoptive parents attempted many times to conceive a child of their own and so both his parents treated him like their little miracle and it was not long before he believed in the hype himself.  
Percy did not work because he did not have to, following his adoptive father’s death he inherited a lot of money and continued to live off that as well as enjoying shares in many businesses and finding himself constantly pampered by his adoptive mother with whom he had an extremely close bond with.  
Percy Ford never wondered nor cared to find out who his biological parents were, mostly because he knew how lucky he was to be adopted by such a loving and rich family who he adored just as much as he adored their fortune.  
Percy did not have much care in the world and was rather shallow, often loving himself more than anything else without much depth to his character until he found himself learning of the legacy he was born into.  
“Gareth! If I have told you once I have told you a million times be near the door at all times when the doorbell rings.” Percy complained to the butler of Ford Manor as he walked down the grand staircase towards his butler, who was also secretly his white lighter as well as a detective within the SCPD. “Who was it anyway?”  
“It was just the postman Mr. Ford,” Gareth informed him, while holding an envelope which looked eerily like PJ’s. “Would you like me to read it for you or just hand you it to read for yourself?”  
“I am perfectly capable of reading my own mail.” Percy snapped at him before snapping the envelope off the butler.  
“I guess your mother Mrs. Ford had another bad night.” Gareth guessed, knowing Mrs Ford had been suffering for many years following a stroke and was bed bound now. “I could look into a night nurse so you do not have to do it all yourself or perhaps the house staff could help you more.”  
“No, the staff already have enough to do around here and help out enough with mother.” Percy replied with a saddened sight. “Not to mention my spoiled and diva attitude especially in the mornings…I am sorry for snapping Gareth.”  
“It is okay Mr. Ford; I cannot begin to imagine how hard this is for you.” Gareth responded to the young socialite. “I know how much your mother means to you and how close the two of you are especially after the passing of your father.”  
“For the last time Gareth just call me Percy, Mr. Ford was my father.” Percy stated as he opened the envelope and began reading the letter. “This cannot be right according to this I am in the will of someone called Phoebe Halliwell…I do not know a Phoebe Halliwell.”  
“Perhaps she was close to your parents at some stage in her life?” Gareth suggested. “You should probably attend the hearing just to be courteous.”  
“You are right it is the polite thing to do I suppose.” Percy admitted to his butler. “Last time I was at a will hearing it was for my father…although I doubt this woman will be leaving anything even remotely near the quantity of my father’s fortune.”  
“Who knows what kind of hidden treasures will be handed over to you, it may not be a fortune but I’m sure whatever it is will have had great value to her and perhaps to you too.” Gareth answered him.  
“You know for someone forced to put up with my brattish self, day in and out you are a very optimistic man Gareth Frey!” Percy said, giving his butler a rare compliment. “Please do not ever change.”

Peyton Price was a beautiful, young and carefree spirit who learned she was adopted at a young age but chose not to seek her biological parents out in respect to her adoptive parents whom she still has a great relationship with.  
Peyton’s passion was photography however it was yet to pay any bills and so she worked at a diner nearby her apartment within San Francisco City. She did not have a lot of money, but she was hardly broke and very appreciative of all the things she had experienced in life.  
Peyton had always wondered who her real parents were and why she was put up for adoption but she was also a big believer in fate, believing everything happened for a reason and that mindset was going to prove highly recommended for what she was about to learn.  
“Hey Gareth, how are you?” Peyton greeted her neighbor Gareth, after opening her apartment door to see him stood within the lobby area of their apartment building.  
“I just noticed you had some mail in the mailbox and thought I’d bring it up to you since the locks are playing up again.” Gareth replied, as he handed her an envelope. “Looked important and I did not want someone running away with it.”  
“That is funny I was sure I just checked the mailbox before coming home from my latest shift at the diner.” Peyton answered him as she opened the envelope in front of her neighbor and began reading the letter. “That’s funny I’m supposed to attend some hearing of a will…no clue who the woman is.”  
“Maybe you have a secret rich aunt who has left you everything in the will.” Gareth joked with her, knowing fine well what awaiting the young aspiring photographer.  
“Ha! That would be a nice surprise then I could buy me own gallery and force them to put my pictures up.” Peyton laughed. “Although I guess the struggle is part of being a true artist.”  
“Well I hope everything goes well for you Peyton…let me know how it all turns out.” Gareth replied, pretending not to already know.  
“I will do, thanks again Gareth!” Peyton thanked her neighbor once more, completely unaware to the fact her neighbor was also her white lighter and the woman’s will she was going to attend the hearing of was her biological mother’s.


	2. The last will and testament of Phoebe Halliwell (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoebe Halliwell's three children find themselves at the Halliwell Manor for the very first time, leading to one of them awakening their powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I do not own or claim to own any rights to the television show “Charmed” or the characters created within said show, this is purely fanfiction written from a devoted fan of the series.  
> 15+ Mild to strong language, moderate to strong violence, witchcraft, sexual innuendos, and scenes of a sexual nature.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Gen, Other +

PJ Thorne was the first of Phoebe Halliwell’s children to walk into the waiting room of lawyer Mr. Richard Hartley where she was instantly greeted by a friendly blonde haired male receptionist who greeted her, ask for her information and told the detective to take a seat within the seating area in the waiting room to which she complied.  
PJ did not have to wait long while in the seating area before she noticed a male stranger walk into the room, well a stranger to her anyways. She listened carefully learning the male’s name was Percy Ford as he too was greeted by the receptionist and examined his behavior as the well dressed man flirted with the blonde receptionist while giving him information before Percy made his way to the seating area, choosing to sit directly next to the detective.  
“Hey, I am…” Percy said, beginning to introduce himself to the raven-haired detective.  
“Percy Ford, I overheard you little flirtation with the receptionist.” PJ replied abruptly. “I am guessing you’re here for the hearing of the same will as I am. So, how do you know Phoebe Halliwell and do you know why the hell she would include me in her will?”  
“Honestly, I have absolutely no idea who this woman is but knowing she somehow knew us both…two perfect strangers, has got me highly intrigued to whatever is about to take place.” Percy informed her.  
“Ford, are you part of the Ford family dynasty? The family that practically owns this city.” PJ questioned the socialite. “Before you answer I am going to say yes for you after realizing the obviously expensive suit you are wearing.”  
“Hardly a dynasty anymore…maybe once but it is just my mother and I now.” Percy admitted with a sense of sadness. “But yeah we do practically own this city or rather I have shares in any business within the city limits that are even remotely successful…courtesy of my dearly departed father.”  
“Which begs to question why would some trust fund brat be in the same will as myself…it is hardly like the two of us keep the same company!” PJ wondered.  
“We may not keep the same company but clearly we have the same stranger who has some kind of interest in us…” Percy stated, making it clear they were connected in the not knowing of who Phoebe Halliwell was.  
“I did some research on Mrs. Phoebe Halliwell, she was a successful advice columnist, novelist, has a degree in psychology…none of which remotely ties me to this woman…in fact nothing does…unless of course…” PJ speculated with Percy.  
“She is your biological birth mother, purely going on the hunch you were adopted…like me.” Percy suggested, wondering in that moment if he had just sat down next to his biological sister.  
“I was about to get to that theory,” PJ told the man she was beginning to speculate was her brother. “It cannot be a coincidence two adopted children attend a stranger’s will without said stranger being related to them somehow.”  
“Make that a possibility of three adopted children,” Percy said as he and PJ noticed Peyton walking into the waiting room, making her way over to the blonde-haired receptionist.  
In that moment both PJ and Percy believed they had cracked the mystery behind the woman that was Phoebe Halliwell and who she may mean to them but little did either the detective or the socialite know that the revelation they might be related was just the beginning of revelations that awaited them.

“A house, this Phoebe Halliwell has left us three the house?” Peyton asked lawyer Richard Hartley in shock, as she sat in the middle seat with Percy to her right and PJ to her left, while all three of them looked in front of them where Richard sat behind the desk within his office.  
“As well as a 30% split of estate with the remaining 10% going to Phoebe’s chosen charities and a financial lump sum of 1 million each.” Richard replied to Peyton.  
“Wait she left us a million each?” PJ questioned, stunned by the amount of money.  
“Do not get too excited a million sounds big to some I suppose but it does not go a long way.” Percy told PJ, before turning his attention to the lawyer. “This estate the Halliwell Manor…just how many repairs does it need?”  
“Well the Halliwell Manor is a beautiful Victorian home built by the Halliwell’s themselves and has been kept within the Halliwell line for generations so like many buildings similar to it, it will need a lot of love, care and perhaps hefty repair costs.” Richard responded to Percy.  
“But I am not a Halliwell so why would she give me a family home?” Peyton wondered, as Percy and PJ’s eyes met for a joint eye roll in unison with each other.  
“Well you see that is the other thing we are to discuss…according to this will as well as other documentation I’ve read over…the three of you are Phoebe Halliwell’s biological children.” Richard revealed to a stunned Peyton.  
“Clearly the woman did not want to go to her death without fixing her past mistakes like ditching three children but hey we have a house and a cool million each, so all is forgiven.” PJ complained. “No, I could have done with that kind of money growing up hell I could have done with a mother who had that kind of money growing up but instead this bitch is too busy making her millions to step up as a mother.”  
“I am sure it was not quite like that.” Richard replied, attempting to reassure the detective.  
“Well I for one do not need her pity money nor do I have any interest owning a home inherited by a family who dumped my ass in foster care.” PJ admitted furiously, as she stood up from her seat and turned to look at her newfound siblings Percy and Peyton. “Good to meet you both but please do not feel the need to stay in touch!”  
“I cannot believe I own a home…that I am a millionaire…I have more siblings!” Peyton confessed, as PJ stormed out of Richard Hartley’s office.  
“Can we get the keys to this property and any other documentation we may need please?” Percy asked the lawyer. “I will try to get Miss Thorne in another time when she’s a little less pissed, although to be honest I am kind of guessing that’s her on a day to day basis.”

Peyton willingly agreed to jump in the back of Percy’s black city car along with Percy, as his chauffeur drove them to the Halliwell Manor, neither of them deciding to speak to the other for the entire travel, as both struggled to get their heads around the idea that they were both siblings after being strangers just hours ago.  
After a very awkward and silent journey to the Halliwell Manor, the two long lost children of Phoebe Halliwell got out of the city car, stepping onto the pavement outside of the home they had just inherited and took in the beauty of the Victorian home located in 1329 Prescott Street.  
“Well it most definitely has some character.” Percy stated, as he and Peyton began walking up the stairs.  
“I think it is beautiful, you can just tell the place holds so much history…our family’s history.” Peyton replied to her long-lost brother, as the two continued walking up the stairs until they reached the front porch.  
“You can have my share of this place I already own enough property in this city and have no interest in learning the history of a family that did not want me, I would rather stick with the one I love.” Percy told his newfound sister, as he pulled a key out of his suit jacket pocket and put it into the door, turning it before the two of them walked into their family home.  
As Percy and Peyton walked into the foyer of the Halliwell they took in the sight in front of their eyes of this beautiful home which had felt not lived in for so many years, they saw the Livingroom, the dining area and upon further walking into the foyer the sunroom, all of which had furniture covered by white rags.  
“I assumed our birth mother must have lived here before she died but it looks like this place has not been lived in for a really long time!” Peyton admitted to Percy, as they both took in the site of their long-lost family’s home.  
“Her will never stated ownership of any other property so she must have rented or something.” Percy guessed, as he continued to look around. “I guess it cannot hurt to look around just one time before signing this place away…”  
“I’ll take the downstairs, you take upstairs? If we see anything particularly intriguing or something about our parents, we can give the other a shout?” Peyton suggested to the wealthy socialite.  
“As an entrepreneur I am far more interested in examining the property than learning about my biological mother’s family.” Percy lied, not only to Peyton but to himself too, not wanting to admit his growing need to learn more about Phoebe Halliwell.

Peyton took great pleasure in examining the front room of the Halliwell Manor, examining photos on the fire place and counter tops of her biological family recognizing only her mother Phoebe because of a photo the lawyer of Phoebe’s will shared with her, Percy and PJ but enjoying the mystery of who all the others could be.  
As Peyton made her way back into the foyer and into the nearby living room she began to wonder how many family nights were spent around the sofa, wondering if Phoebe had siblings, cousins, nieces or nephews that she was close to, or even children that she did not give up for adoption.  
Peyton walked through the dining room and into the kitchen eager to see her family home’s kitchen, having being told by her adoptive mother that the kitchen was the heart of any home, which Peyton truly believed as she walked into the kitchen and found herself mesmerized by it’s character and authentic homey feel.  
The kitchen being the one room without any rags, looking like it had been used just days ago if not on that same day, the kitchen was the only room she had seen so far that actually looked lived in.  
“I guess I can say curiosity got the better of me,” PJ admitted to Peyton, as she walked through the kitchen back door, which led to the back garden of the Halliwell home. “I figured you would be straight here after the hearing of the will.”  
“Yeah I could not wait to finally get the chance to learn something about my bio family, Percy’s here too but purely for inspection reasons he claims.” Peyton replied to her long-lost sister. “You can tell me a lie about why you are here too if it makes you feel better.”  
“I am not interested in learning about the woman who dumped me in foster care and forced me to fend for myself since day one.” PJ snapped at her, before taking a deep sigh. “Or at least I did not give a damn until today…”  
“I understand…I never went looking for my birth parents but now the information is right in front of me I have this sudden urge to learn every little detail that I can.” Peyton confessed. “Whether we want to admit or not nobody can help wanting to learn where they came from…”  
“Or why they were given away.” PJ admitted, as she looked around the kitchen. “This seems like a great home to grow up in, makes you wonder why we didn’t…”  
“You’re a detective, solving mysteries is your thing and we literally have all the information right in front of us…” Peyton began to say. “How about we crack this case together?”

After a quick search of several of the bedrooms and the upstairs bathroom within the Halliwell Manor, forcing himself to not look at anything potentially personal that would tell him more about his mother in the process, Percy had returned to the upstairs hallway when he heard a loud creaking noise and began to walk to the bottom of the attic stairs where he quickly noticed the attic door was open.  
“Normally this is the part in every horror movie where I’d scream do not go in there,” Percy mumbled to himself, as he began walking up the stairs to the attic. “But then again the movie would be boring with common sense thrown into the mix.”  
Percy wasted no time walking into the attic of the Halliwell Manor to find sunlight from the attic windows directly shining onto an old large antique book placed carefully on a bookstand, demanding the socialite’s attention as he found himself walking towards it.  
“So, my birth mother was a stark raving mad witch,” Percy guessed as he opened the grimoire to its first page, which revealed its name to him as the book of shadows, before turning the pace to find the spell Dominus Trinus, which had been slightly altered since the charmed days, as he decided to read it out loud. “Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Bring your powers to we siblings three, we want the power, give us the power!”  
And just like that the lives of PJ Thorne, Percy Ford and Peyton Price were changed forever...


	3. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PJ Thorne has heard enough about all things charmed related, while Peyton finds herself digging more into her birth family's legacy and Percy finds himself distracted by a handsome neighbor until his and his sisters' white lighter demands their attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I do not own or claim to own any rights to the television show “Charmed” or the characters created within said show, this is purely fanfiction written from a devoted fan of the series.  
> 15+ Mild to strong language, moderate to strong violence, witchcraft, sexual innuendos, and scenes of a sexual nature.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Gen, Other +

PJ Thorne and her newly found, long lost, half sister Peyton Price were in the main foyer of the Halliwell Manor, each of them sorting through a separate pile of unopened mail address to the likes of Phoebe Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Halliwell, Melinda Halliwell, Paige Mitchell, etc.…both of them snooping in a bid to learn more about their birth mother when suddenly the grand Victorian chandelier placed right above them both, which hang from the ceiling, began to shake viciously before omitting a strange blue light that almost blinded the two women but as soon as they had noticed it, it was gone just like that.  
“I am going to put that one down to some old school dodgy electrics which makes complete sense given the age of this house.” Peyton guessed, trying not to let on that she was slightly spooked.  
“I have never seen any kind of messed up wiring cause a chandelier to omit that kind of strange light…then again it is not like I see fancy chandelier’s every day in my line of work.” PJ replied to her sister, as the two began looking towards the stairs, wondering why Percy had been upstairs for so long. “I should check on Mr Ford in case he’s found himself electrocuted or something…”  
“I’ll check on Percy with you,” Peyton said happily, as the two sisters made their way for the stairs. “Nothing like a creepy old house to make strangers who happen to be siblings get to the bonding.”  
“Look you seem nice enough and everything, but I am not looking for a sister.” PJ told Peyton, making it clear where she stood with her, as the two of them began walking up the stairs of the Halliwell Manor. “I’m down to get answers about the woman who gave us up, but I am not looking for long lost family…”  
“Oh, okay!” Peyton responded, attempting to hide her disappointment. “Well lucky for you I already have a family whom I love so yep, just wanting answers too and pending on how haunted this place is I may potentially want to live here…”  
“This place is too big for one person I say we sell it and share the money three ways, that way you can get yourself a nice little flat, Percy can have walking around money and I can put some money aside for a rainy day.” PJ advised Peyton, as they continued walking upstairs until they walked into the upstairs hallway. “I mean some money is the least we can get out of all this!”  
“Well actually, I am not big on the idea of selling our family home especially since it has been in our family for generations.” Peyton disagreed with Peyton, as Percy walked down the attic stairs to meet them in the hallway. “I think we should keep it in the family.”  
“You are talking about strangers who threw us out of this very house who gives a damn about their traditions!” PJ argued with her half-sister, making her fury towards her birth mother abundantly clear.  
“Oh, calm down detective dastardly if you need the cash so badly, I’ll buy your share of this place.” Percy interrupted, attempting to stop a potential argument, before turning to Peyton. “Then I will give you both of our shares and you can live your perfect family home lifestyle…that is if you still want to live here considering it could be haunted by the ghosts of real life witches!”  
“Witches? Really? Did you get electrocuted by any chance?” PJ responded to Percy. “We should get you checked out at the hospital maybe a psychiatric one…”  
“Trust me I am no believer in hocus pocus although I did love the movie,” Percy began to explain to both PJ and Peyton. “However, it seems like our birth mother sure believed in witchcraft considering the grimoire in the attic full of spells and potions.”  
“Wait, so our mother was a witch?” Peyton asked her half-brother, with a sense of excitement in her voice. “That is so cool!”  
“Well I guess that explains you and your whole attitude,” PJ told Peyton. “Clearly our mother was somewhat unhinged…in which case she did the right thing by giving us up.”  
“Or maybe our mum was a witch.” Peyton continued to argue with PJ. “You cannot tell me you do not want to see this spell book?”  
“It is a pretty cool book to be fair…way more convincing than the kind you buy online that is for sure!” Percy chimed in, tempting to entice PJ’s curiosity at the same time. “And the spells are so well written like poetry for wiccans.”  
“Are you listening to yourself? You are one of this city’s most eligible bachelors and you are up in a stranger’s attic reading spells!” PJ snapped at Percy, before taking a deep sigh, trying to calm herself. “This day just keeps getting crazier!”  
“When you read said spell…did you read it with your head’s voice or did you read it out aloud because everyone knows when you read a spell out loud you’re casting said spell whereas when you read it in your mind it is just reading.” Peyton wondered, revealing some knowledge of witchcraft.  
“No, I do not think everybody knows that Peyton!” PJ told her sister. “I bet you read up all about UFO’s, ghost sightings and truly believe there are actual witches out there.”  
“Stevie Nicks is a witch!” Percy argued with the cynical detective. “She said so on American Horror Story…”  
“I love American Horror Story, what is your favorite season?” Peyton asked her brother.  
“Okay I am getting out of this madhouse right now!” PJ declared, as she began walking back towards the stairs. “Sell it, do not sell it, burn it to the ground for all I care!”  
Despite PJ’s urge to not admit it, these three newly found siblings’ lives had changed forever that day because not only were they no longer strangers but as they were yet to discover they were fully active witches now, with powers just waiting to be discovered.

A few hours had passed since PJ’s abrupt exit from the Halliwell Manor and yet for some reason neither Peyton or Percy could bring themselves to leave their biological family’s home, as Peyton had migrated upstairs to the attic, eager to examine the book of shadows and all its contents, Percy decided to give the home a second look over, as he stripped the kitchen cupboards to find all kinds of ingredients which he believed was used to make potions, although most of it was just store bought food he did not recognize.  
Percy’s strip search of the family kitchen was cut short when he heard the doorbell ringing and decided to walk out of the kitchen, through the dining room and towards the front door eager to find out who would be knocking, as he wondered if they could be a friend or neighbor of the mother who gave him up for adoption.  
“Holy moly this neighborhood just got a whole lot better.” Percy mumbled in shock after opening the front door to find Luke Star stood on the front porch, a tall dark haired man with a Californian tan and a smart buzzcut wearing a suit that looked almost as expensive as Percy’s.  
“I live next door and I could not help but notice people coming in and out, so I thought I’d introduce myself to the new neighbors…you are my new neighbor, right?” Luke stated to Percy, as the socialite found himself lost in Luke’s mesmerizing smile.  
“Well me and my…sisters just inherited the place and we’re not quite sure what we are going to do with it yet…” Percy attempted to explain the situation, before holding his hand out. “Hi, I am Percy Ford.”  
“Of the Ford dynasty?” Luke asked as he shook Percy’s hand. “Your family is very well known in this city…I am Luke Star, I’m a senior partner at Murphy and Star Law.”  
“A lawyer,” Percy responded as he broke off their handshake. “I am actually looking for some new representation, mostly because my parents’ lawyers are as old as dirt and I am looking to expand the family empire in new directions.”  
“Well I’d truly be honored to represent you anytime!” Luke confessed, as he pulled out his business card and handed it to Percy. “I’d also be truly honored to have you as a neighbor.”  
“I guess I’ll have to give this place a seriously contemplation then.” Percy flirted with Luke, before hearing a loud screaming noise coming from within the house, a scream that sounded like Peyton’s. “I should probably go check on my…sister!”  
“I am more than willing to come with you, it sounded pretty serious.” Luke suggested.  
“It is probably just a spider or something knowing her,” Percy lied, trying to get rid of the lawyer in case Peyton had found something even more peculiar about their biological family. “I’ll give you a call some time…”  
“If your sure,” Luke replied. “Feel free to call me anytime.”

Peyton was stood behind the bookstand within the attic of the Halliwell Manor, flicking through the pages of the book of shadows taking it the entirety of what the book had inside its pages: name of ancestors who were also witches, family trees, names of demons with information about them and how to defeat them, spells, potions, information on other magical beings like elves, fairies, nymphs and most importantly the charmed ones.  
As Peyton continued reading from the pages of the book of shadows she quickly learned that her birth mother Phoebe Halliwell was one of the charmed ones, an all powerful power of three which somehow consisted of four not three sisters and as she continued to read about the charmed legacy she quickly learned just how important they were, believing every word to be true and relieved to finally understand the world in which her birth mother lived, knowing that she was not given up over not being wanted.  
“That thing has not been touched by a Halliwell’s hands in far too long!” Gareth revealed, after orbing into the attic, leaving Peyton horrified, as she let out a scream of shock. “Do not worry I mean you no harm Peyton…”  
“Yeah I bet you say that to all your victim’s demon.” Peyton replied as she quickly picked up a nearby antique vase from a cabinet not far from her and threw it in Gareth’s direction, only for him to orb out of dodge, to then reappear in front of Gareth, to which a further shocked Peyton responded to him by punching him across the face, causing Gareth to fall to the floor in pain. “Not today, Satan, not today!”  
“What the bloody hell are you doing assaulting my butler?” Percy asked, as he walked into the attic, stunned by what he saw.  
“You have a butler, just how rich are you…wait never mind your butler is a demon!” Peyton replied to Percy, only to be met by a laugh from her half-brother.  
“I think someone has been reading too much from the family grimoire and not remember the reality in which we live in.” Percy dismissed his sister, as he walked over to Gareth and helped him back to his feet. “The only thing magical about my butler is the fact he manages to put up with me all the time.”  
“Yeah well your butler who is also my neighbor just appeared here from out of nowhere like some teleportative magic was used.” Peyton explained herself.  
“Do not be ridiculous.” Percy laughed once again. “How can he be your neighbor when he lives in the Ford Manor?”  
“Peyton’s not being ridiculous Mr. Ford,” Gareth confessed to Percy, before turning to Peyton. “But I am not a demon…I am a white lighter…specifically yours, your brother’s, and your sister’s.”  
“Okay now I am completely and utterly confused.” Percy admitted to them both.  
“A white lighter is a guardian to witches, their bodyguard so to speak as well as being their mediator to the elders.” Peyton revealed to Percy. “I kind of got carried away with the reading a little bit.”  
“I was all for the possibility of witches, heck even ghosts but this is just too much!” Percy confessed, struggling to take it all in. “I mean I just came here to look at an old house and now I am just supposed to take this all in…”  
“I know that it is a lot to get your head around but the sooner the do the safer you will be.” Gareth tried to explain to the wealthy socialite. “Everything in the book of shadows is real especially the demons and now that you’ve unbound yours and your sisters’ powers, they are going to start coming for you all.”


End file.
